


8 - Where Did Everybody Go?

by VickeyStar



Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Juliet Higgins Whump, Whumptober 2020, mineshaft, sprained ankle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: As the two of them walk down the old mineshaft, their boots caked with clay while loose dirt falls onto their helmets, Juliet feels a tad annoyed."Don't Say Goodbye" | Abandoned | Isolation
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946791
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	8 - Where Did Everybody Go?

**Author's Note:**

> This one's shorter cuz it's late and we think it's a good ending spot.  
> Enjoy?  
> ~ Sleef/Vic

She’ll admit, she and Magnum may have taken their pro bono case habit a _bit_ too far, this time.

As the two of them walk down the old mineshaft, their boots caked with clay while loose dirt falls onto their helmets, Juliet feels a tad annoyed.

She shivers, moving her flashlight carefully around the ground.

“Want my jacket?” Thomas asks, noticing her shivers in the dim light.

Juliet considers for a moment, before shrugging.

“Sure.”

They continue walking for a moment, looking for their client’s necklace as the dim lights flicker above them.

“Where are we on the map?” Juliet asks, looking around.

Thomas frowns, pulling out his phone as they walk.

“Ah…” he rubs the back of his neck, pressing the power button a couple times.

She pauses, pointing her flashlight at his face.

“What is it?”

He squints in the beam, waving his own hand in the light as she starts to glare.

“My phone is dead.”

Juliet sighs, handing him the flashlight as she pulls out her own phone.

They start walking again, Juliet pulling the map up on her phone and directing him as they look.

They end up finding the necklace, after five hours of searching, and they’re on their way out when Juliet’s phone dies.

“I could’ve _sworn_ the exit was over there,” Thomas mutters, pointing to the left.

Juliet frowns at her phone, pulling a solar battery out of her back pocket as Thomas ventures a bit forward with the flashlight.

“Give me the flashlight.” She walks toward him, not noticing the creaks of wooden boards beneath her.

“Juliet, wait—”

She’s ashamed to admit that she lets out a little yelp as she falls, landing badly on her ankle.

“Juliet? Are you okay?”

The flashlight shines down on her, showing that she’s in a twenty-foot hole.

It also shows her ankle, swelling.

“I’m not gonna be able to pull you out of there, Jules,” Thomas shouts down, panic in his voice.

She sighs.

“I’m tossing up a solar battery, plug in your phone and shine the flashlight, pull up the map and go get help.”

There’s a moment of silence.

“You sure?”

She rolls her eyes.

“It’s not like I can trapeze my way back up there, Thomas!”

A moment of silence.

“If you’re sure.”

She responds by tossing the battery.

There’s a small noise as it smacks him in the face, and he scrambles to grab it.

“Go.”

“Juliet—”

He cuts himself off.

She speaks.

“Don’t say goodbye.”

The light moves, then it’s gone.

She sits in silence, willfully ignoring the pain radiating from her ankle as she sits.

Her eyes start to play tricks on her, after a bit, and she doesn’t know if she’s opened or closed them, only barely able to see the dim lights of the mineshaft above.

She shivers again, pulling Magnum’s jacket closer around her as she settles in to wait.

edn


End file.
